Icha Icha Paradise : Cuando desflora el cerezo
by Malasletras
Summary: ¿Qué puede de tener de especial la protagonista del nuevo libro erótico?, despues que Jiraya le hiciera unas preguntas a Sakura lanza un nuevo libro,y Sakura no entiende que le ve Kakashi a la potagonista, hasta que se entera que la protagonista es ella.


Bueno a pocas horas de salir el manga de esta semana y...estoy...nerviosa Kashi-kun cuídate ;_; en fin un corto drabble para pasar la ansiedad dedicado a Kakashi y a todos sus fans T.T.

* * *

Caminaba hacia la pastelería, llegaba de una "misión", una ESTUPIDA MISION gracias a una ESTUPIDA APUESTA de mi maestra Tsunade-sama con su recientemente- Desde que por medio de escándalos y una confesión consiguiera impedir que fuera tras alguna pista del lider de Akatsuki- "más que viejos amigos" el pervertido escritor Jiraya.

¿En qué consistía la apuesta?

era un poco vulgar...incluso no se imaginaba- La verdad por desgracia sí se imaginaba- cómo pudieron apostar en algo que a ambos le combenía, la única perdedora era ella, la inofensiva Sakura Haruno.

En fin el punto era que... quien se corriera primero mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales perdía....sí, que asco, pero ultimamente, esas eran las apuestas favoritas de mi maestra, y como era de esperarce Tsunade-sama perdió, ¿Qué ganó Jiraya? una semana conmigo, haciéndome preguntas de la sencibiladad de la mujer, sus sentimientos y preocupaciones, "material" para su nuevo ibro, asustada y amenazada por mi maestra con las claras palabras de cumplir SU apuesta y dejarle claro a Jiraya que No me podía tocar pasé la semana respondiendo sus preguntas ._

Fué una "misión" -Como la había catalogado Tsunade-sama- de la que llegué, sinceramente agotada emocionalmente.

Algunas preguntas eran tan estúpidas como "¿Prefieres que te den un beso apasionado en un parque o en un bar?", otras descaradas "¿Eres virgen?" y otras qu me hicieron reflexionar "¿Por qué la manía de amar a alguien que ya no está acá?" o "¿Alguna vez pensaste enamorarte de otro, no sé, de Naruto o **Kakashi**?, enamorarce de un sensei es de lo más natural y el hecho que es algo prohibido lo hace exitante", en especial esta última pregunta ¿Kakashi sensei?... era algo inconcedible e impensable, era atractivo, su máscara, ese misterio que lo rodeaba tenia cierto encanto, lo admiraba, y ansiaba ese común calor que sentía en mis mejillas cada vez que revolvía mis cabellos, todavía ahora, a los 18 años el seguía dándome esa especie de mimos, los únicos del único hombre que dejaba que me mirara o me tocara, porque el nunca pensaría en mi como una mujer, siempre sería Sakura, la niña con poco talento que estaba empeñada en ser "Sakura Uchiha", aunque ahora, el tiro le había salido por la culata y otro se había llevado el placer que ocaciona el orgullo de ser la sensei de la mejor medic-nin, la que era solicitada continuamente para los mas dificiles casos, todos resueltos.

Detube mis paso al darme cuenta de mis últimos pensamientos, mi malumorado paso hacia la pastelería más cercana en busca de glucosa rápida para mis molestias, se había convertido en pasos saltarines y embobados mientras pensaba en el atractivo de mi sensei. Me maldije **_otra vez_** , porque ¡si! a Sakura Hauno desde que tenía 17 años se le escapaba el aliento y alma al ver a Kakashi, su patoso, flojo, holagzan, **_atractivo, sensual, inteligente, agil,sensei... _**gruñí y aceleré el paso a la pastelería, pero el bullicio fente a la librería me desconcertó, muchos conocidos trataban de obtener... ¡Sorpresa! o no tanta, el nuevo libro de Jiraya ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¡Ah! **"Icha Icha Paradice, cuando desflora el cerezo"**, si quitabamos el "Icha Icha Paradice" y lo dejabamos como "Cuando desflora el cerezo" sonaba demasiado romántico, una tentación para miles de kunoichis deseosas de romances de primavera, pero no, era otro libro de cognotación sexual pero esta vez con un nombre curioso.

Reí al ver que entre ellos, mi Kakashi, ejem... mi sensei por poco imbocaba a sus perros para obtener una copia del libro, su mirada era filosa como un kunai, si Kaakshi Hatake matara por algo, lo haría por un Icha Icha, reuní valor y controlé unos temblores que me imbadían en su presencia- Temblores que No eran producto de atraccion o algo- para acercarme a él y gastarle unas cuantas bromas, esperé a que el tumulto se disipara y cuando Kakashi salió de él con un brillo en el ojo mientras devoraba la primera página, algo pasó, se quedó estático y se puso rojo, me acerqué a él y le puse una mano en el hombro.

-¿Le pasa algo con el libro Kakashi-sensei?-- Pregunté ante el extraño sonrojo que lo cubría, Kakashi casi nuca mostraba sus sentimientos.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó él, todos los pesentes se dieron vuelta, todos hombres que habían adquirido el libro, y me miraron con ¿deseo?, Kakashi lanzó una maldicion, me agarró una muñeca me apretó a su cuerpo y desparecimos en medio de una nuve de humo en el momento justo en el que parecía que todos esos hombres iban a saltar sobre mí.

Aparecimos en un bosque, en la rama de un árbol, me sentó y el se separó de mi para despues mirarme embobado, algo extraño...en él._

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese libro?- Pregunté al ver que lo empezó a leer en seguida, casi ignorándome.

-Porque me he enamorado de la nueva protagonista del libro -Murmuró el- Además... el nivel erótico esta vez tiene...algo especial, es más sensible...- Criticó mientras asentía de acuerdo como todo un experto en literatura, yo inconsientemente inflé los cachetes, maldita protagonista, era un tonto libro pero... ella siendo algo inventado había llegado al corazón de Kakashi de alguna manera, y yo que lo conocía hace un tiempo considerable apenas sabía de él, y ahora que ...me interesaba ¡Cabe aclarar que sólo un poco! ser para Kakashi algo más que Sakurita...aún así no había podido entrar en su vida...

-Es tonto enamorarce de alguien que no existe- Dije acidamente

-Se parece a la persona que me interesa- Dijo Kakashi, algo en mi se rompió, nunca me preocupé, digo, ULTIMAMENTE, no me preocupaba de que Kakashi no me prestara la atencion que quería como quería, porque parecía que a nadie le daba ESE tipo de atención, pero ahora que sabía que a él le interesaba quizas qué otra zorra, me sentía tonta por no haberle dicho, cabe aclarar nuevamente, mis RECIENTEMENTE descubridos sentimientos.

_**oye oye! ¿A quien engañas? yo prefiero la verdad, hace rato que Kashi esta rebueno- **_Dijo mi inner mientra levantaba los pulgares, lancé un suspiro de frustraion, era tonto querer engañarme pero no todos lo días, viene esa niña inutil que viste crecer a decirte "Te amo"

-¿Quien te interesa? -Pregunté apretando la tela de mi calza.

-No te lo puedo decir- Dijo él

-¿Y ella lo sabe?

-No, pero no concervo mucha esperanza, lo nuestro está prohibido....ademas a ella le gusta otro- Volvió a contestar.

-Tonterias. Yo opino que debes decirle- Despues de eso me levanté y comence a saltar por los árboles hasta llegar a un solitario campo de entrenamiento, desconocido para mi, me derrumbé, Kakashi sensei era un tonto, por muy prohibido que fuera su amor, no era tan patético como enamorarse de tu profesor que nunca te ha prestado atención, derramé unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras florecita?- Dijo una voz desconocida frente a mi.

-Vete a volar- Dije al darme cuenta que era un joven, bien parecido, pero llevaba un Icha Icha Paradice: " Cuando desflora el cerezo", de pervertidos enamorados de una tonta protagonista tenía suficiente.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres tener follar aquí mientras te consuelo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más lujuriosa y asquerosa.

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo con alguien como tu?- Dije venenosa, le enseñaría la fuerza que Tsunade-sama me había ayudado a desarrollar

-Calmate florecita, sólo estaba entusiasmado con mi libro, si no me dejas follarte... ¿Al menos me lo firmas?- Preguntó expectante

-¿Qué caso tiene que te lo firme?

-¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno no?- Asentí ante su pregunta- ¡Tu eres la protagonista del nuevo libro!- Dijo como si fuera obvio, parpadeé confusa le arrevaté el libro y leí la primera página:

_"Sakura empapaba su rosado cabello con las lágrimas de desesperación y la tensión sexual no correspondida, Suke (nota autora: sí, Suke xD), su amor de infancia y el protagonista de sus más intimos deseos la había rechazado nuevamente, se sentó en el abandonado campo de entrenamiento y dejó que el viento la mesiera y la consolara, pero ella quería más, quería un tacto cálido, algo que la pusiera anhelante en seguida, no un soplido brusco y congelante._

_-¿Por qué lloras florecita?- Ignoró sus lágrimas un momento para fijarce en el hombre unos diez años mayor que ella, que se agachaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas ella sonrió._

_-No es nada sensei- Respondió dulcemente, tal vez demaciado, él se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo,el suficiente para incomodarla, para ponerla extrañamente nerviosa cuandose agachó a su nivel y acarició con el pulgar desde sus llorosos ojos hasta sus carnosos y entreabiertos labios bajo su habitual bufanda gris y lentamente avanzó hacia su rostro, esperando a que ella lo rechazara, pero a cambio Sakura lo atrajo hacia sí y mordió presa de la pasión aquel rostro que le había sido negado y ocultado desde que tenía 13 años, y ahora que tenía 18, ya no gritó triunfante por ver su rostro si no que dejó escapar un gemido, acalorada y embriagada de su lengua y su olor a hombre, viento y a metal._

_-Sakura...esto- Murmuró él_

_-Es prohibido- Respondió ella- Pero es lo único que me hace sentir mejor- Volvió a hecharce a sus labios, y el ubicó las piernas de su añorada pelirrosa al rededor de él, se lebantó con dificultad y la apoyó bruscamente en el arbol más cercano, que al recibir el impacto tembló levemente y dejó que pétalos de las flores de cerezo que lo adornaban calleran sobre ellos.- Hasta los pétalos de Sakura pierden su puresa cuando se desprenden de la flor para caer al suelo.-Habló ella de nada- Alguien tiene que tomarlos tarde o temprano... o serán pisados por cualquiera  
_

_-No quiero aprovecharme, de una flor tan bella- Dijo él, pero sus manos lo traicionaban, apartó una tirilla de su polera roja y besó un hombro, apartó la otra y repitió la accion, despues deslizó toda la polera y manoseó ...."_

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grité enrojecida mientras aventaba el libro lejos- ¿COMO KAKASHI PUEDE LEER ESTO SIN RUBORISASCE SI QUIERA?!!!-Grité

-Si lo hiciera...¿Qué pensarías de mi?- Preguntó Kakashi

-A ti no te importa lo que digan de ti- Le respondí aun ruborisada, esperen, algo no iba bien- ¡KAKASHI!- Grité al darme cuenta que el estaba a mi lado, cuando volví a recuperar la compostura le pregunté- ¿Donde está el joven de antes?

-Se aburrió de esperar a que leyeras el libro, estaba buscandote, y cuando llegué acá lo encontré a él hablándote, pero tu parecias estar muy enfrascada en la lectura, le ofrecí mi libro a cambio del suyo ya que él tenía que irse- Me sonrojé ante sus palabras. Ahora estaba claro, Kakashi si se interesaba en mi yo era la protagonista de la cual estaba...enamorado.- Veo que descubriste quien me interesa- Dijo curvando su ojito feliz, pero yo no pude espoderle, el me miró con su ojo lleno de algo que parecía ser pena- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo... sé que es algo

-Prohibido- Completé yo,mientras ocultaba mi cara tras mi cabello, especialmente mi sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí... no quiero que pienses que quiero hacerte las mismas cosas que el libro, quiero decir, no es que no seas atractiva en ese sentido, ya eres una mujer, tus pechos crecieron, y emmm... es decir yo no miro tus pechos ¿Por qué los miararía?...es decir Sakura se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero yo quiero algo más con ella, en el buen sentido de la palabra, es decir no me imagino cada palabra que leo en ese libro contigo, porque...

-Kakashi....-Lo interrumpí

-¿Qu-e pa-sa?- Preguntó

-Eres un pervertido- Dije, el pareció triste- Eres... mi pervertido favorito- El abrió desmesuradamente su ojos y pude notar una sonrisa bajo esa mascara, **_Mascara que pide ser quitada a mordiscos_**

levante mi mirada y bajé su molesta mascara.

-¿Sakura estabas llorando? ¿Por qué llorabas florecita?- Preguntó con falsa inocencia

-No es nada sensei- Dije con finjida ternura... aveces hasta los libros más pervertidos e inespeados nos dejan algo, ya sea una enseñanza o una emoción, él era mi sensei, mi pervertido sensei, pero sabía que despues de esto se extendería una larga sesión de interesantes clases...más tarde le agradecería a Jiraya...

* * *

¿Terminó siendo one-shot otra vez? ni si quiera quedó como lucía en mi imaginación en fin T.T dejen un coment para saver que no fué tan malo


End file.
